Things Always Are
by BregoArodShadowfax
Summary: The fifth time Finn walks in on them, Kurt begins to suspect he's doing it on purpose. Post 3x22 fic, Finn/Kurt/Blaine


**Title: ****Things Always Are**  
**Author:** AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** R  
**Characters/Pairing:** Finn/Kurt/Blaine  
**Chapter:** 1/1  
**Word Count:** ~2000  
**Spoilers:** For the season finale  
**Summary:** The fifth time Finn walks in on them, Kurt begins to suspect he's doing it on purpose.

**Things Always Are**

The fifth time Finn walks in on them, Kurt begins to suspect he's doing it on purpose. He'd figured out pretty quickly that, contrary to what Finn had told them, Rachel hadn't left of her own accord and he and Rachel weren't in a good place right now, plus the fact that Rachel phones him almost daily and never wants to talk to Finn is a rather obvious clue as well. And when he'd found Finn packing with the intent of driving to Georgia he'd called Carole and they'd pretty quickly shut that one down so ever since Finn had been moping, something about 'lifting his father's curse' and generally not contributing to society in the least.

Except, of course, when he decides to barge in on Blaine and Kurt being intimate (it happens a lot, lately. Kurt's explanation is that the sex is good for his depression over getting rejected) and the first time may have been an accident but Kurt doesn't close his bedroom door normally and Finn for some reason has forgotten how to knock. It gets less awkward every time but still, the fact that Finn has seen he and Blaine doing…_things…_isn't appealing to him in the least.

And now that Puck's gone (he and Mercedes had gone to LA for a couple of weeks, Mercedes to meet with the music producer that had contacted her and Puck to tout his pool-cleaning business), he's hanging around the house more often than ever and Kurt's seriously ready to have a serious talk with him, so he brings this up with Blaine the next time his boyfriend's over and Blaine shrugs, his fingers threading casually through Kurt's hair and mussing it up.

"So what if he _is _doing it on purpose? Not that I want to think about his and Rachel's sex life, but…obviously they had one, and Finn's had to quit that cold-turkey. Is it so weird to think he might…"

"Yes, because Finn's _not gay. _I've been there, remember?" Kurt snorts and he can feel Blaine shrug. "Are you saying you'd…"

"I'm _saying _that I'd be willing to help him out. As a friend," Blaine clarifies and Kurt turns to look at him, not believing what he's hearing. "Hey, if you can be trusted, I flirted with him at Rachel's party, so I must have found him attractive. I mean, he _is _attractive," he amends, looking a little flustered. "And you like him…"

"Liked. _Liked, _Blaine. I'm over him…"

"Tell me," Blaine's suddenly close, seductive in a way that he never is publicly, voice low as he continues stroking his fingers through Kurt's hair. "Tell me that if the chance was there you wouldn't take it?"

"Blaine, that's not…"

"You want to," Blaine's so close, breathing against his lips and Kurt groans because he's never been able to resist him like this, and they're not in his bedroom and oh, God, Blaine _wants _them to get caught. "Right here. You want to, and you want him to come in, and…"

"_Yes," _Kurt groans, unable to deny it anymore, and Blaine grins wildly and tugs at his shirt, something casual since they're sitting at home, Kurt lifting his arms obligingly as Blaine slips it off and throws it onto the couch. "Blaine, what…"

"Here," Blaine slides down onto the floor and Kurt follows, lying back on the plush carpet at the other boy's direction as Blaine tips his head back and nuzzles his neck, pressing kisses there as Kurt sighs and lets his fingers skim over Blaine's shoulders. "I'm going to blow you, and if Finn walks in…"

"We let him join?" Kurt curses himself for how breathless and excited the prospect makes him because of course, of _course _he will take any possibility to be close to Finn, and Blaine seems to get this as he chuckles darkly and nips at Kurt's throat. "Okay, so maybe I lied a little bit."

"It's okay if you still like him, Kurt," Blaine promises, just resting his nose against Kurt's neck. "Really."

Kurt doesn't answer but Blaine's hands have migrated to his jeans, slipping them down with his underwear and it should feel much weirder to be naked in the middle of his living room at two in the afternoon but his dad's in Washington and Carole's out with friends so the only fear is…

Of course. Blaine's picked the perfect spot so that if Finn comes in he'll _have _to see them, and Kurt's never been an exhibitionist but he gets markedly harder at the realization and Blaine notices, laughing and finally, _finally _kissing his lips, the barest press before he's dipping his tongue into Kurt's mouth and Kurt drapes his arms over Blaine's shoulders, bucking up against him.

"You're wearing entirely too much," he growls, nipping at Blaine's lips as he slides his hands under Blaine's shirt and skims his fingers up his ribs, brushing over his already-peaked nipples as Blaine gasps and sits back, crossing his arms to strip his shirt off like he's giving Kurt and show and Kurt grins in approval. "Better."

"I'm going to leave the pants for now," Blaine says, kissing him between words and God, it's _hard _to think when Blaine's kissing him. "Just so we don't freak him out too much. Two cocks might be a little much to handle, huh?"

"Sure. Just…get on with it," Kurt shoves Blaine's head downward and the other boy laughs, kissing down his stomach before licking a stripe up his cock and kissing the head, staring at Kurt with lust-blown hazel eyes and _God, _his boyfriend is gorgeous.

And currently teasing him, but Kurt knows he doesn't want him to come until Finn walks in, so luckily it's only a few seconds later when the ront door opens and Kurt tries not to flinch, reminding himself that it's all part of the plan and he tightens his fingers in Blaine's hair and keeps his head down, pushing his hips up slightly as Blaine takes him in farther, swallowing and making him moan softly.

"Hey, dudes, you guys in here? I thought we could maybe…dudes?" Finn's voice breaks on the last word and Kurt forces himself to open his eyes, noting with some measure of relief that Finn doesn't look disgusted or appalled. In fact, if the way he's blinking is any indication, he rather likes what he's seeing. "Dudes?" Finn squeaks again and Blaine does this thing with his tongue that makes Kurt arch off the ground, eyes opening wide.

"Get over here," he growls at Finn, lust making his voice more demanding than usual but Finn stumbles over like he's in a trance. "Shirt off."

And Finn nods and removes it, Kurt's breath hitching as his eyes roam over the other boy's tanned chest (and God, how could Santana have _ever _called him fat? He's _gorgeous). _

"Kiss me," Kurt's voice stutters on those words, confidence disappearing a bit because _oh, my God, I'm naked in front of Finn Hudson, _but Finn drops to his knees and crawls over, smelling like fresh air and freshly-cut lawn and it's intoxicating and he can't believe Finn's listening but he cups a hand around the back of Finn's neck, feeling soft hair under his fingertips as he pulls him down and their lips meet, Finn sighing and lowering his body so he's half-hovering over Kurt.

Kurt can feel Blaine chuckle around his cock, the vibrations bringing him closer to the edge, and he gasps into Finn's mouth which seems to be the opening the other boy's looking for, tongue sliding into Kurt's mouth and oh, Finn can _kiss. _

"Mm," he moans into Finn's mouth, Finn's tongue lightly stroking over his own and he's almost hesitant, almost like he's afraid Kurt's going to change his mind so he pulls him closer until their chests are pressed together, trying to show him this is what he wants. And he's dreamed about kissing Finn for _years _and part of him still can't quite believe he's doing it, especially when Finn breaks away from his lips and moves by instinct down to his neck, somehow finding a tiny spot just below his ear that _always _makes him come apart.

And yes, maybe he's underestimated his stamina when two extremely talented mouths were on him, but he can barely yelp out a warning before he's coming, hard, and his fingers clench in Blaine's hair for the briefest of moments before he slumps back on the carpet, panting, and Finn kisses him softly.

"Hi," Kurt laughs, breathless, and Finn gives him a grin. "Blaine and I…figured you were dropping not-so-subtle hints when you kept barging in on us. Were we…"

"Yeah," Finn admits, voice shaking. "I didn't want to…to ask, I didn't…"

"_Finn," _Kurt says soothingly, stroking his hair back. "We both want this. I don't know why _you _do, but…"

"Dude, honestly, neither do I," Finn looks back as Blaine shifts himself up and kisses Kurt, nudging his nose playfully before breaking away.

"It doesn't matter," Blaine decides quickly. "You want this, we want this, that's all that's important. Now come on, I doubt you'll want to go very far, but if you wanted to…" he makes a rather lewd motion with his hips that has Kurt snorting and Finn seems to get it, nodding and lying back as Blaine climbs on top of him and leans down. "I can understand if you don't want to kiss me, seeing as how I was just…"

And Kurt gasps, because Finn doesn't seem to care, lips mashing together with Blaine's with much more intensity than he'd had with Kurt but _God, _if Kurt hadn't just orgasmed he'd be hard as a rock just watching them go at it. Blaine starts moving his hips, grinding down onto Finn, and it should _not _be this hot to see your boyfriend sexually involved with another man but it really, _really _is.

Finn pulls back with a groan, eyes rolling back as he pulls Blaine closer and Blaine snaps his hips harder, and Kurt can tell both of them are close by how frantic they are, nothing slow or tentative about it now.

They come nearly simultaneously, Finn bucking his hips upward as his entire body freezes and Blaine thrusts a few more times before groaning and slumping forward, both of them covered in sweat and panting and Kurt wants nothing more than to squeeze in with them, so that's what he does.

It's hot, and uncomfortable, and sticky with sweat and cum, but there's nowhere else in the world he'd rather be, and he really, _really _owes Blaine for suggesting they let Finn in on this.

000

Somehow they migrate to the bedroom, Finn hanging back warily until they both assure him it's okay, and Kurt's bed is big enough that they can all fit quite comfortably.

"Thanks," Finn says after a while. "I mean, yeah, I'd kinda…thought about it for a while but I'd never have been brave enough to ask, and I just…"

"Needed a push," Blaine has a hand thrown over Kurt's chest, stroking Finn's bicep and looking at him sleepily. "I completely understand that. I hope it wasn't…too much for you, though."

"Nah. It was cool," Finn promises. "I mean, spunk tastes kinda gross…sorry, dude," he says to Kurt, who's too busy giggling to care. "And I don't know what this makes me, but…"

"It doesn't matter," Kurt gets his laughter under control and pulls Finn in for a quick kiss. "And I think Blaine and I are both agree that if you want to continue…erm…barging in on us, we won't complain too heartily."

"Or at all," Blaine shrugs. "It's a long summer, after all."

"Yeah. But it could be an awesome one," Finn quirks a smile at them, the first real smile Kurt's seen since Rachel got on the train, and he knows things are going to be okay, one way or the other.

Because somehow, things always are.

**Notes:**

**1.** When I heard that Kurt, Blaine and Finn would all likely be staying in Lima for the summer with Rachel elsewhere, my mind started going. I know I wrote a Kurt/Blaine/Finn summer-fic last year but I hope this wasn't too similar xP

**2. **Um, hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
